


A Collection Of Our Moments

by emilyszuko



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyszuko/pseuds/emilyszuko
Summary: Collection of drabbles/tumblr prompts1. "I want one."2. A "one night stand led to us having a kid and raising it together but we're not together despite being in love" AU





	1. "I want one."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a sentence prompt from [here](http://mechayourown.tumblr.com/post/142210603694/sentence-prompts)
> 
> 116\. "I want one."

“Could you reach for a Mac n Cheese for me? Please?”

Felicity is rewarded with a disapproving look from Oliver as he shakes his head at her and then continues checking the labels of the two sauces he’s investigating, for what, she doesn’t know.

“Mac n Cheese isn’t a real meal Felicity, we’ve been over this.” He answers, not even looking up, and he must come to sort of decision about which sauce to choose because he puts one back on the shelf and places the other in their basket that’s full of the groceries they’d already picked up.

It’s a Saturday and they’re in Oliver’s favorite supermarket buying groceries for the apartment like some sort of normal couple. And, okay, it’s not like they’ve never gone grocery shopping before, but being married adds a whole new meaning to it. Back in Ivy Town, she’d gone on the occasional trip with Oliver to get food for the house, however, she’d gotten busy with Palmer Tech and secretly helping the team and he’d had to just go by himself, which is something she knows he enjoys quite a lot. And even now, they’re both still busy with Oliver being Mayor and her working on her start up and both of them raising a kid, not to mention their night jobs. 

But this morning they’d just made the decision to come together instead of letting Raisa get groceries like she’s grown accustomed to.

She doesn’t know why, but it’s exhilarating. She’s never been the type of person who enjoys these types of things because for one, she can’t cook, as evidenced by her desire for her quick and easy _meal _– thank you very much – and because she always found it to be a chore rather than something to look forward to.__

__But like everything else involving Oliver, it’s becoming something that she knows she’ll treasure. Not only because it gives her uninterrupted time with him, but also because it’s just one of those things that adds to the domesticity that’s taken up her life. And to be honest, she’s not complaining about it, like, at all._ _

__“Okay but how do you know I wasn’t thinking of William?” she asks cheekily, watching as he surveys the list they’d compiled for any missing items before they head to the cashier in the check out line. He pushes the list in his pocket then crosses his hands over his chest, now intent on surveying her._ _

__“Really now. You wanted us to buy Mac n Cheese for William, not for yourself.”_ _

__“Sure, I mean, he’s 12, all 12 year olds like that stuff Oliver.” She’s trying hard to keep the smile off her face but doesn’t do a good job when his stare intensifies. She laughs softly then gives in._ _

__“Fine, it’s for me, but come on, just one?” And it’s not like she needs to buy it or anything but a tiny part of her is still having a hard time coming to terms that she doesn’t need to anymore. Oliver is her own personal chef but she’d gone a whole year and a half without being with him, which had forced her to get back to a life of pre-cooked meals and take out. So if she’s having a hard time letting go of Mac n Cheese, well, who can blame her?_ _

__Oliver let’s out loud sigh, rolling his eyes slightly before reaching up on a high shelf and taking down a box. She whispers a tiny yay, mindful of the other people in the isle. After placing the last of their required items in the basket, they start making their way to the check out line hand in hand._ _

__“You don’t have to get these stuff anymore, you know that right? I can cook anything for you that’s both a hundred times tastier and healthier.” Oliver says softly after a moment of silence. And she loves this man, so much, for knowing exactly what she’s thinking without even asking and for seeing through any walls she’s even thinking of putting up._ _

__“I know.” She squeezes in hand in thanks and then they join the line. Not long after they’re standing there, a tiny face pops up from over the shoulder of the woman in front of them. Oliver let’s out a small ‘Oh’ when she points out the baby. With big Brown eyes, the toddler looks up at both of them, fingers in her mouth as begins giggling at their adorning expressions. Her heart absolutely throws up in soft, warm colors as her tiny spit covered hands begin reaching out to Oliver to touch his face, probably wanting to feel his beard._ _

__Felicity can’t help the way she let’s out an audible awe, the sight of the baby, looking not much older than a year old, with her husband. The tiny human doesn’t get a chance to feel his award winning beard though because her mother spins around, having realized what her toddler was up to and apologies start flying from her lips._ _

__“Oh my God. I’m truly so sorry. Sophie’s been getting quite handsy lately.” Now that she’s facing them, Felicity’s able to get a full view of the adorable baby. Sophie let’s out another hearty giggle, twisting her hands in her mother’s hair and pulling it into her mouth. “Soph, baby, hair isn’t a part of a balanced meal”, she whispers to her child, taking her hair out of her hand and mouth. She focuses back on them once again. “Again, I’m so sorry.”_ _

__It’s Oliver that speaks up first, “It’s completely fine. No harm, no foul. And you have an adorable baby.” It’s only then that the woman recognizes who’s she talking to._ _

__“Oh. Mayor Hand—I mean, Mayor Queen, Mrs. Smoak, I didn’t realize... Please don’t send me to jail.” Her face has gone pale as she swallows heavily and it’s right at that moment that Sophie chooses to giggle loudly again._ _

__Felicity laughs along with the baby before reassuring her mother, “There’s absolutely nothing to apologize for. Like my husband said, you have an adorable daughter.”_ _

__The lady flushes slightly in embarrassment before nodding her head, dipping her eyes slightly before thanking them and turning around, the cashier telling her it’s her turn. She hands her daughter a small rubber toy and then Sophie begins making a meal of it._ _

__“I want one.”_ _

__Felicity’s heart stops beating for much longer than she thinks is normal at the implications of her words, and she spins around from where she’d been standing with her back to his chest and leaning lightly on him. She knows without asking that her eyes are wide and that her breaths are coming out in large pants but she can’t help herself. They’ve never talked about kids, well, they’re own kids from like, her and him, biologically._ _

__“I don’t mean right now. I know that there’s way too much going on with our night job – I’m literally on trial – and day jobs and we have William and I know you might not be ready for one for a while. But, Felicity, I want to make a baby. With you. Only you… one day.”_ _

__Felicity doesn’t quite know what to do or say about everything she’s feeling at first. She’s never really thought about having children. It was always her goal to pursue her career first, to make the world a better place. Her personal life wasn’t her priority. But then Oliver happened and while at first he helped to fulfill that need to make the world a better place, along the way he became something more and now, well, they’re married with a 12 year old kid and secret illegal jobs as vigilantes._ _

__But then she thinks about all the things she’s been through with this man and how he’s opened up her heart in ways she hadn’t thought were possible. She’d been so afraid of getting married and everything changing for the worse, but honestly, she doesn’t think she’s ever made a better decision. She’s never been as happy as she is right now and while he’s completely right, she’s not ready for them to have kids right this moment, the idea of someday doesn’t scare her as much as she thought it would._ _

__Plus seeing him just now with Sophie? The want she feels intensifies, and really, there’s no choice to make._ _

__She takes a deep breath, calming her hammering heart as she gazes up at him, his face open and soft but slightly hesitant. “You’re right, I don’t think now is the right time and maybe we’re not there yet, but I want to have a baby with you too, some day.”_ _

__The smile that blooms on his face is breathtaking as he pulls her to his chest in a warm hug._ _

__And she gets it, it’s a pretty defining moment for them. But she knows with her true love, her husband by her side, whatever happens and however it happens, they’ll be in it together._ _

__“Okay. But we’re going to have to talk about this some more when we’re not in a crowded supermarket surrounded by a hundred people.” She mumbles against his chest, feeling more than hearing the small chuckle he releases._ _

__“Definitely.”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "one night stand led to us having a kid and raising it together but we're not together despite being in love" AU
> 
> note: this has been turned into a multi chapter fic: read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037615/chapters/32332905)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and tell me what you think!

“Mommy? When are you and Daddy going to get married?” 

The question pushes Felicity’s mind into alert, her heartbeat increasing as panic sets into her bones. She doesn’t know how to answer this question without sending herself down the deep end, because for one, she could say the wrong thing and disappoint her daughter, or she could also say the wrong thing and give her false hope. Parenting a child with a man you’re not with but had a one night stand with once that resulted in said child is hard. Who would’ve thought?

“Amy, baby, you know Oliver and I aren’t together right? We’ve told you this.”

They’d made sure to explain their situation in minimal details to her as soon as she was old enough to at least grasp the meaning of their words. Amy is only 5 now, and although she’s still pretty young, she had inherited her brains. So when Oliver and herself had told her that they were raising her together, but not actually 'together' a few months back, they weren’t surprised that she actually understood.

Except now it turns out that maybe she didn’t.

Her baby girl shifts in her position on her bed, cuddling closer Felicity as she takes the book from her hand that she was reading a bedtime story from to her. “But Alice from school said that her parents weren’t together before but now they are and getting married next year.” She finishes, then her lips wobble slightly and her eyes start to shine and Felicity’s heart absolutely aches for her.

She gets. She really does. Who wouldn’t want their parents to be in a loving relationship together? After her Dad had left, a tiny part of her still wanted him to come back and for things to go back to normal so that they could be a family again. And she knows that that’s what Amy wants, knows she sees actual families everyday and wonders why she can’t have that.

There’s nothing in the world that she wants for more than the opportunity to give that to her, but she doesn’t know how. 

“People who get married love each other baby,” she swallows down the slight hurt she’s sure to feel when she says the next words, “and your Dad and I don’t feel that way about each other. But we feel that way about you. And we always will.”

Amy nods her head, her wild brown curls shaking along with the movements. Felicity wraps her arms around her, pulling her on top of her before placing a kiss on the crown of her head. “Go to sleep my love.”

Not long after, she hears the light snoring from Amy and gently removes herself from under her, clicking the light switch off before stealing one last glance at her sleeping angel.

Padding softly to her room, she pushes the door open before going through her nightly routine to get ready for bed, with Amy’s question all the while running around in her head.

Oliver and her had met 6 years ago at a bar in Massachusetts. She was in her final year of MIT and he was on his final day at whatever college it was that’d he’d managed to get kicked out of. She didn’t go to that bar to get laid or anything. She was honestly just looking to relax and lay off some steam. And then Oliver dropped right into her lap. Literally. Everything changed.

She’d found him attractive despite his hideous hair cut and the next thing she knew they were going back to his place and then she was sneaking out of his room in his frat house the next morning. She’d felt incredibly icky about the whole thing but, hey, at least she’d had a good time. A really good time.

Fast forward a month and a half later, she’d found out she was pregnant and was honestly at a loss for what she was going to do with her life. She’d never felt as alone as in that moment on her bathroom floor with the positive pregnancy test in her hand. She was about to graduate in 2 months, had already applied for multiple jobs and been guaranteed positions at almost all of them. She’d felt like it was the worse thing that’d ever happened to her. 

Then she went to her doctor’s appointment where she was given an ultrasound and for the life of her she couldn’t make out the baby on the display screen, but it was in that moment that she’d considered the tiny life inside of her. The life that was half her… and then she just knew. It was the first time that she’d really fallen in love.

She was so caught up in her baby bubble that afternoon that she hadn’t heard Oliver calling her name as she was leaving the hospital until he was literally right in front of her.

With the black and white picture of her baby in her hands, she looked up and couldn’t help the shock that went through her at seeing him again. Throughout this entire ordeal, she hadn’t once thought about him, hadn’t once thought about the other person in the picture. The only thing that had been on her mind was her future and the future of this baby. 

But looking at him then, as his eyes were fixed on the image of her – their – child in her hand, she was overwhelmed once again at the thought of what him being or not being in the picture meant. He’d told her that he was at the hospital with his best friend after he’d just gotten out in a small car accident and then they talked.

And like he’d been doing since the moment she met him, he’d surprised her.

He was there.

For everything. 

She knew that at first it was out of obligation, that he felt responsible for their unborn child because after all, they weren’t really friends. Sure, there was attraction there, and a mutual liking, but they had to push all of that aside. They had to put Amy first, she had to put Amy first. But then they became best friends, became each other’s confidants during her pregnancy and for the years leading up to this very day after. 

And she can’t help the way that hurt she’d felt tonight had highlighted the fact that because it’s always going to be Amy first, she can’t have what she really wants. Doesn’t even know if what she wants, wants her too. 

She’s just about to switch off the lights in her room to fall asleep when she hears the light buzz of her phone ringing on her night stand. She retrieves it, the ring tone alerting her that it’s Oliver before she’d even seen the caller ID.

“Hey, what's going on,” she greets him, settling against the headboard of her bed.

“Hey, sorry for calling so late.” He replies, his voice calming her in ways she’ll never understand. “Just wanted to remind you that I can’t drop off Amy tomorrow at school.”

She nods her head, only vaguely aware that he can’t actually see her, “Yes, Oliver, I remember that you have a conference in Central City tomorrow. I mean, how could i forget after the 50th time you told me?"

She can feel the playful annoyance towards her through the phone as he speaks, “Ha, ha. Very funny. I’m just trying to make sure you know. I don’t want you to think I forgot her or something.”

Her heart absolutely melts. He’s such a good father without even trying. “I know you’d never forget her. She, like myself, understands that her father being the mayor of Star City now means he’s a bit more busy.” She pauses, bracing herself for the conversation that’s sure to be an awkward one. “Uh, speaking of your daughter, she asked me something just now at bedtime that I figure I should give you a heads up of because I’m sure she’s going to ask you too.”

He chuckles lightly, the amusement clear in his voice as he asks, “What crazy thing did she ask this time?”

“Oh you know. Only when are you and I going to get married.”

Felicity is met with a loud bang and the sound of scrambling on the other line of the phone. After a short moment, the sounds stop and she hears Oliver clear his throat multiple times before he speaks into the phone once again.

“Uh, and uh, what’d… what’d you tell her?” he asks, stumbling over his words a few times.

“Well, since we already spoke to her, I just told her the truth.”

“And what’s the truth Felicity?” his voice echoes, stronger now than a moment ago.

Felicity blow outs a breath, sinking down in her bed as she wipes a hand over her face. She really doesn’t want to talk about this.

“That only people that love each other get married.” She faintly hears the quick intake of breath from the other line, but she doesn’t know what that means. Does he feel that way about her? 

“Oliver, come on. You said 2 minutes.” A feminine voice drawls from the background of Oliver’s phone. The pang she feels in her heart at the implications of her words absolutely shakes her. Is that a girlfriend? He hadn’t told her about any girlfriend, but it’s late, so why else would a woman be around him at this hour unless they’re doing something more? 

“I uh, I have to go, but thanks for giving me a heads up. See you tomorrow after I get back from Central City.”

She barely whispers a farewell before hanging up the phone and tossing it on the side table before clicking off the lamp beside her, basking the room into darkness as she shuts her eyes, trying desperately to shut out her feelings as well.

She shouldn’t be feeling this way. They’ve both dated people over the years, both been in lengthy relationships even though none of them have lasted past a year. But, it’s been a while that he’s seen anyone and she didn’t realize it until now that a small part of her was hopeful. Hopeful, for… them.

Stupid hope.

Even if the woman in the background doesn’t mean anything, it’s good that she learns, learns for good that she can’t pursue anything with Oliver. There’s too much at stake and too much to lose if things go wrong.

Now, if only she could stop being in love with the father of her child, that’d be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan was to make this my next multi chap after Keep This Between Us but I just had to write this and post it. Unsure if it'll still be a multi chap now though

**Author's Note:**

> have a prompt? have feedback? find me:
> 
> tumblr: [@emilyszuko](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emilyszuko)  
> twitter: [@emilyszuko](https://twitter.com/emilyszuko)


End file.
